everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians and Demons
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes and violence. Viewer discretion is advised Summary: '''The final epic battle between the Rebel Mythos, Sandra Arcadian and Momo Hiroshi against the Dark Gods. ''Note: Yes there will be a RWBY Song in this fight, well 2 actually, from the 13th episode in Volume 5 when Raven Branwen battles and (possibly) kills Cinder Fall (one of the main villains) and from the 11th episode of Volume 3 when Velvet Scarletina unleashes her weapon. Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All changes to the lyrics were made to fit the situation. Please Support the initial release.'' The camera view opens up in New Troy after Helia, Vernal, Ignatius, Dele, Kana, Julius, Nina, Mars, Vali, Salih, Branwen, Liv, Hero, Mercy and Prism defeated the dark gods' minions. '''Prism Amitola: '''Everyone alright? '''Valerie DeMilo: '''No more spheres on our bangles, partially shaken but otherwise we're alright! '''Damon Eurotas: ''*sneaks off to an area where no one would find him* There's no way that I'm staying in this this pigsty full of Trojans, especially if she's in charge of this place. ''*he sends a message through his mirror-phone to Menelaus* The camera cuts to Menelaus in Sparta, who receives the message. He has a huge sadistic grin on his face and motions a guard into his study. Menelaus: 'Gather the soldiers and weapons, I know where that little half-ling ran off to. ''The camera then cuts to the upstairs grand hall of Ever After High the next morning. The Rebel Mythos, Momo Hiroshi and Sandra Arcadian have their weapons drawn. Suddenly the walls in front of them are broken down to show Eris, Daji, Izanami, Loki with his army of Frost Giants, Hecate and Lamia. Huli and Erin notice something about their mothers, Daji's dress has a large sleeve concealing her right arm and Eris is wearing an obsidian mask and they could've sworn they heard light hissing from them. '''Loki: '''So you're the children who's been foiling with our plans. '''Belledonna El: '''Oh we do more than just foiling... '''Daji: '''At ease Loki. No one's gonna miss them when they're gone. ''*looks directly at Huli* ''And I can't wait to rip them all to pieces. ''Daji lunges into combat towards Huli. And the battle begins. Along with the music, cue 'All Things Must Die' by Jeff Williams in the background during the fight. '' ''This is the end!'' ''Here's where you'll die!'' ''Your corpses will scatter'' ''So just say goodbye!'' ''No one will miss you'' ''When you're fin'lly gone'' ''At your conclusion'' ''Sing your swan song!'' ''Trauma! Abuses! Conspiracy!'' ''Embers extinguished in effigy'' ''Black out the sky'' ''All things must die!'' '''Huli Shang: ''*to Asura, Taiyang, Blake and Belledonna* Frost Bite! ''Blake summons and hailstorm of ice while Belledonna stabs her spear into the ground creating sheet ice, Asura and Taiyang fire shots at the ice causing it to evaporate into hot steam in front of Daji and this obstructs the dark gods' vision. One of the frost giants sniffed around and Zane's silhouette runs by before jumping onto one of them and electrocuting it in the face. '' '''Zane von Olympus: '*back flips down and turns to Eclipse and Erin* ''Mischief! ''Erin and Eclipse run past Zane. Erin draws her weapon and switches them to SMG mode. Eclipse Arrow: 'Over here! ''The army of frost giants turn around only to be repeatedly shot in the face by Erin. '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Oh come on now don't give me the cold shoulder! '''Aros Ormr: They probably just have a brainfreeze! And once again they turn to find the noise from within the mist. But this time Erin throws her wrist blades like a boomerang and decapitated them. Eclipse Arrow: 'Wow..You should've kept your head in the ga- '''Loki: '''ENOUGH! ''Loki sends a swoop of fire which swept away the mist. '' '''Loki: '''We've clearly underestimated you. So let's see how well you do against us! ''Loki summons his weapon and he along with the other dark gods charge at the Rebels. Sandra, Momo, Elena, Blake, Jete, Saphed, Diamond and Shaolin take on Loki. Belledonna, Huli, Qrow, Zane, Lian, Yue, Aros and Chain take on Daji. Arashi, Asura, Erin, Mirî, Serenity and Tarîtî take on Eris. Shinigami, Hanabi, Hebi, Eclipse, Taiyang and Noche take on Izanami. Sundarata, Midnight, Saaya, Musette, Aura, Ebony and Solaris take on Hecate. Fang, Shield, Vendetta, Aira, Raquelle, Malachite, Leah and Corona take on Lamia. Cue 'I may fall' By Jeff Williams in the background. ''There's a day when all hearts will be broken When a shadow will cast out the light And our eyes cry a million tears Help won't arrive There's a day when all courage collapses And our friends turn and leave us behind Creatures of darkness will triumph The sun won't rise When we've lost all hope And succumb to fear As the skies rain blood And the end draws near We may fall But not like this – it won't be by your hand We may fall Not this place, not today We may fall Bring it all – it's not enough to take us down We may fall There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered Where the wolves and the soulless will rise In the time of our final moments Every dream dies There's a place where our shields will lay shattered And the fear's all that's left in our hearts Strength and our courage have run out We fall apart When we lose our faith And forsake our friends When the moon is gone And we reach our end'' '' Loki went straight for Blake, he swings his swords at her vigorously but she backhand springs away and sends a tornado of icicles at him. The trickster god leaves a fire clone behind to take the hit only to be drop kicked by Jete (with her shoes in chainsaw mode), he grabs her leg and burns her skin and throws her away, only for her to counter it with a backflip. She runs back in and promptly shatters his sword with one kick but only to be backhanded. Blake skates in a her skates clash against Loki's fire swords, they go back and fourth shattering and replacing their blades multiple times until Blake kicks him in the face and to the wall. She then begins flinging shurikens at him which he deflects with his sword. Elena leaps in with her bat and fights him for a while and finally shatters his sword again. He summons his swords again and battles against Momo and Sandra, the lion-girl rapidly alternates between her sword and hand guns while Momo follows with slashing motions and they were both able to land deep slashes on Loki. Only to discover that it wasn't the real Loki but another fire clone. He appears behind them and knocks their heads together, briefly stunning them. Suddenly Loki feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, he looked behind to see Shaolin and Saphed standing there with their weapons in gun mode. Loki: ''*summons twin fire swords* YOU FILTHY APES! ''He lunges at Shaolin who quickly shatters his swords with his monkey staff and they shapeshift into various animals as they fight. Unfortunately Shaolin was impaled and thrown into the wall but he regenerates and counters it with a sideway landing and flipkicks Loki in the face and stunning him, Diamond and Saphed tag in, Saphed switches his trident to longsword mode and battles against Loki to distract him long enough for Diamond to strike him with her glaive, break his arm and throws him over but as she is about to land another hit on him he vanishes into a ball of fire. Elena tags in with her weapon in two-hander mode. She fights through the fire clones that the trickster god left behind and finally strikes him across the face and slashing away his eye. Jete comes back in and alternates between her shoes in gun and rocket mode. She then switches them to skates and gun modes, shattering Loki's clones and forcing him to shapeshift into a rat. Diamond comes in but Loku grabs her by the arm and attempts to break it, only for Diamond to redirect her momentum and throw Loki across the room. They go back and forth trading punches and Saphed eventually tags in with his weapon in trident-gun mode and goes back and forth against him. Sandra and Momo come in swinging (literally) and were able to get many clean hits until Loki punches the ground and sent a shock wave which shattered the floor and part of the building causing everyone to fall through 3 floors. The dark gods use their powers in an attempt to pin and crush them all underneath the rubble on the 5th floor. This resulted in other building being destroyed because of their powers. Thanks to the drug the Rebels, Sandra and Momo regenerate and get back to fighting. '' '''Loki: '''So you decided to play dirty too eh? Well we can play at that too! ''*he snaps his fingers and summons Nighogg in her much smaller form. And he throws a root into the serpent's mouth causing her to grow larger and grow several more limbs* Hebi Hachibi: 'New plan. Saphed get the crazy guy and the overgrown worm! '''Saphed Bandar: '''On it! ''Saphed leaps up from the rubble and strikes the gods down to the same floor with his trident, this resulted in Loki losing his eye completely. He then launches himself at Nighogg and stabs her in the eye. Nighogg roars and smacks Saphed back down. 'NIghogg: '''You really are a filthy ape. ''*she prepares to go for Saphed but Hebi turns into her snake form and uses her tails to throw her over* ''I'll deal with you instead then! Izanami, shall we? ''The camera cuts to the second and third divisions fighting Daji and Eris in the rubble. Belledonna uses her glyphs and powers through Daji's flying claws and fires multiple energy arrows at her and freezes her in a block of ice. But this only lasted for a few seconds so Zane and Yue tried to stop her with a combination of their powers but it was here that Daji and Eris reveal what they were hiding underneath the mask and sleeve. Daji has a new extendable snake arm and Eris was missing half of her face but was replace by that of a large snake. Yue quickly uses a summoning glyph and sends in a dragon made of light to burn away the arm but it had no effect. '''Zane von Olympus: ''*to Yue and Lian* Flash Bang! ''Yue quickly activates her acceleration glyphs in front of her gun and fires multiple bullets at Daji, Lian adds in her blue fire followed by Zane's lighting turning the bullets into mini flash-bang grenades. But Daji is still standing. Chain Bound: 'WHAT THE FU- ''But before Chain could finish his sentence, Daji grabs him by the neck with her new arm and slams into the wall, seeing an opening Huli looks at Lian and they both nod at each other. They quickly swing down their weapons with Lian's in full flame mode and cut off Daji's arm, releasing Chain. Daji screams in pain and agony and looks at the stump that was once her arm, flailing angrily she attacks Huli who wraps the puppet strings around her neck and pulls her down, Chain and Aros strike her in the gut with his flail and Qrow dog piles on her, only to be impaled. '' '''Qrow Otur: '''Oh look. I've been impaled. ''He pushes Daji's claws out of him and throws her to the wall as he regenerates, Huli tags back in this time in full fox mode and bites Daji's neck and claws her chest. Qrow and Chain then leap in with their weapons in gun mode, Qrow alternates between his sword swings and gun shots while Chain attacks her from behind and gives Qrow a chance to land a backflip kick on her followed with being impaled by his sword and Chain's flail and thrown to the wall. Lian tags in as Chain and Aros throw her straight at Daji, she flips and parkours around the 9 tailed fox and strikes her from different angels, distracting her long enough. Belledonna then uses her glyphs to accelerate herself as she goes back and forth with Daji using her spear and eventually pins Daji's other arm down in a block of ice and shattering it. Daji flails in pain, she transforms into her fox form and attempts to attack Aros and Belledonna who uses her glyphs as a solid shield. She then uses it to accelerate herself and shoots more energy arrows at her while aims for her feet trying trying to slow Dajj's movement Yue tags in using her glyphs as platforms she leaps around and continuously strikes Daji with her weapon. Zane and Lian jump in at the same time, Lian torches Daji in the face with her weapon in flame-thrower mode and Zane electrocutes her, the pair go back and forth against Daji for a while to distract her long enough for Huli to tag back in and battles Daji in fox form and was able to incapacitate her by breaking her leg. Seeing what they did, Arashi electrocutes Eris in the face and uses his nodachi fight her for a little bit distracting her long enough for Erin jump in and shoot her so called mother in the face followed with a kick to the chin. '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Your immortality and invulnerability can't protect your face or arm. They're not truly yours. '''Erin Discord: '''You've turned yourselves into bigger monsters than what you already were, just to get rid of us. '''Eris: ''*stands up and her daggers are floating around her* Look who's talking... ''Eris lunges at Erin with her flying daggers but Mirî ties her up with her spiked chains. Mirî Irkalla:'' For a Goddess you really need to watch your back! ''She activates a glyph and pulls her over and punches the Goddess in the gut. Eris retaliates by headbutting Mirî, which causes her to let go of the chains and Eris impales her with the daggers with a huge grin on her face which slowly turns into shock as Mirî pulls the daggers out of her body which begins to regenerate, she adds the daggers to her chain and begins flinging them at Eris at breakneck speed with the help of her glyphs. Eris tries to avoid them all but as she is distracted Serenity comes up behind her, impales her with her split sword and drags her along the walls using her gravity abilities before slamming her back to the floor. They then go one on one and Asura leaps in with his hands blazing and he uses his weapons in gun mode to fight her for a bit and Tarîtî tags in with his chainsaw and was able to slice away her face, flailing in pain Eris sends in daggers and chaos orbs at him but he backflips away and runs back in with Mirî speeding him up with her glyph he comes in a spikey spin-dash attack which greatly damaged Eris. As she struggles Asura comes in punching with his gauntlets in shot gun mode he punches bullets directly at her while backflipping away to avoid attacks and he finally blasts himself in using angular momentum and punches her with a concussive blast right in the face. Meanwhile the fourth division battles Izanami and Nighogg. Izanami: '''IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! THE ONE WHO YOU OWE YOUR VERY LIFE TO?! '''Shinigami Mikoto:'' YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! '''Nighogg: '''SILENCE YOU INSOLENT PET! YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR MASTER ONCE WE RULE OVER YOU ALL! ''Shinigami lunges in with twin katanas alongside Hanabi. The two girls battle back and forth against the Goddess of Darkness only to be intercepted by an army of yokais from Yomi. '' '''Taiyang Hou: '''AW COME ON! ''With a motion of her hand the beasts charged at the division only to be intercepted by Noche who swoops around and was able to beat the army of yokais with just his sword and hearing. Nighogg uses the chaos to attempt to strike Noche but Shinigami pushes him out of the way and activates her super mode. Her katanas clashing against her fangs. '' '''Nighogg: '''Incredible strength for a mere flesh puppet like you! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Don't flatter yourself you overgrown weed sucker! Hana! Now! ''Hanabi activates her super mode and sends a giant fireball at launches it into Nighogg's mouth. The serpent roars again in extreme pain, Taiyang jumps into his mouth, thanks to his fireproof powers he's alright. Taiyang Hou: 'Let's see who's a flesh puppet now?! ''He stabs him at the back of her throat, causing him even more pain and causes him to stuble around instead of fighting. Hanabi quickly pulls Taiyang out of Nighogg's mouth. '' '''Hanabi Omikami: '''WE need to de-fang her! Ready? ''Taiyang nods and Hanabi launches the both of them back at Nighogg and manage to disintegrate her teeth. She spits them out and coughs violently, throwing up the root in process and causing her to shrink down and lose the power up. 'Nighogg: '''HOW?! '''Hanabi Omikami: '''Celestial fire. It can burn any creature, even those like you. with that said, eat a solar flare! ''*she activates her super form and fires a blast at NIghogg which knocks her out and knocks her back* Shinigami gets back into the fight against Izanami and activates her glyph and speeds up Noche who was able to cut away both of Izanami's arms. '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Looks like you've been disarmed! ''*Izanami's arms regenerate and wraps around her neck* ''Oh crap. ''Eclipse gets pounded into the ground but Hebi struck pressure points on the arm which caused it to fall limp, freeing Eclipse who promptly runs up and kicks the Goddess in the face and goes back and force against her for a while before flipping out for Hebi to tag in. Hebi runs back in with naginata and goes back and forth with Izanami until Taiyang was able to tag in with a clean shot. Hanabi runs in using her glyphs to speed up then she launches herself up into the air and attempts to behead Izanami with her odachi, but Izanami blocks it so Hanabi activates a fire glyph which burns away half of the dark goddess's face. Izanami stumbles back as Hanabi lands on a platform glyph and backflips off, she then goes one on one against the Goddess, using her umbrella to parry away her spells and using her ouachita to deflect strikes, she uses a summoning glyph and summons an arm made of fire which slaps Izanami into the wall. The Goddess gets back up and Eclipse tags in with her bow in sniper mode and runs around leaping and flipping over Izanami's attacks and shoots an energy arrow right in her face. Taiyang utilizes his weapon in fire sword mode and leaps in and went back and forth against her before finally impaling her. Hebi rushes in with her naginata and transforms into her snake form and begins going one on one against Izanami, decapitating thee hoardes of monsters and thrashing her around and she throws her to the wall. '' ''Meanwhile with the fifth division, Aura send in her bladed feathers while Saaya kicks up some sand and turns them into glass and amplifying them with her glyphs, which she hurls at Hecate who blocks it with a magical barrier. Musette runs up behind her and uses a copy of Tarîtî's chainsaw in an attempt to wound her but she blocks it with another barrier she then tries again with a copy of Asura's gauntlets, Qrow's sword and Hanabi's umbrella and was able to shatter the shield. Solaris and Ebony split their swords and help Saaya and Aura break the barrier as well, perfect for Midnight and Sundarata to strike from above. Hecate summons a magical spear and locks Solaris by the neck, but Solaris grabs the spear and uses her heat powers to melt it and cause it to shatter and kicks Hecate away. Hecate fires spells at all the other girls luckily Ebony blocks it with a wall of rune stone which absorbed the spells at dished them right back at Hecate. '' '''Hecate: '''Little tramp...I'll send you to the same place I sent your fool of a brother! '''Midnight Darkness: ''*activates her glyphs and breaks down the barrier* DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT GRIMAL! ''Midnight lunges at Hecate and it sends them both flying out the window. Ebony Scar: 'MIDNIGHT! '''Midnight Darkness: '''YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY BROTHER! YOU KILLED HIM! ''Midnight battles Hecate in midair, using her scythe's gun to propel herself through the air and was able to eventually land a hit on Hecate, they blastg each others with multiple spells using appendiges made of dark aura to fight each other and different offensive spells. The Goddess blasts her daughter with a spell which sent her flying through trees into the distance, but only worked for so long since Midnight propels herself back again with her scythe and impales her mother with tears in her eyes. She activates her glyph and sends Hecate flying back up to the battleground. Midnight propels herself back up again as well. Saaya and Ebony use their summoning glyphs and sent monsters stampeding towards Hecate who blasts them away with different spells only to be impaled by glass which Saaya created with her own glyphs.Saaya comes back with her war scythe and she alternates her weapon between war-scythe and trident mode battling the goddess's and distracts her long enough for Solaris to tag in with her split swords and battles one on one against Hecate and Aura flies in with her own feather projectiles. Aura flies close to Hecate and pushes off of her knocking her to the ground. She then continuously uses her bladed wings to slash and deflect the goddess's spells. Solaris uses her heat manipulation abiities to melt a steel pipe and slams it into Hecate's face. Midnight runs in and battles against her mother one to one in her super mode and her scythe in it's powered up mode, she quickly uses a target locker glyph on Hecate and bombards her with multiple bullets, distracting her Sundarata then begins shooting at her with her arrows and bullets and finally runs in using Ebony's glyphs to speed up and was able to slice away one of the goddess's arms. Meanwhile the sixth division battles Lamia. '''Lamia: '''My you've grown Fang. '''Fang Serpent: '''Shut up! ''He lunges towards her with his whip sword extended, he wraps it around her ankle and begins thrashing her around the room. But she somehow frees herself and strikes him across the face. Vendetta and Aira both tag in but are also struck away by the half-snake monster, Aira quickly gets up and activates a tornado glyph along with a platform glyph which she leaps of off to deliver a hurricane attack along with her weapon in energy lance mode, but Lamia left behind a snake decoy so she tries to strike her pressure points and snap her joints but was bitten by the Goddess's snakes. Malachite leaps in with his axe and went back and forth against Lamia before being knocked away as well. Shield tags in but this time with his arm cannon fully charged and shoots Lamia multiple times while black flipping and dodging her attacks. He alternates between sword mode and Shield mode long enough for Vendetta, Corona, Leah and Raquelle to launch a group attack. Vendetta slashes Lamia using Slicer and Leah and Corona leap in striking her multiple times. Finally Raquelle sends sun discs flying at Lamia in retaliation and Leah tags in and attempts to bite Lamia. She felt burning in her throat as her teeth sunk into the snake monster's skin, she spits out the venom and begins to regenerate. Raquelle continues to fight Lamia and Corona swings down her scythe slowing down time and repositions Raquelle's sun discs behind the Goddess. Lamia is struck but Corona slows time down once again, gets close to Tiamat and impales her, but Lamia being serpent, she quickly regenerates and backhands her away, but Corona activates a time glyph for Fang and he uses this to speed up his slashes. '' '''Fang Serpent: ''*angrily fighting Lamia* YOU WERE NEVER THERE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! ''Aira regenerates from her wounds and uses another wind glyph to distract Lamia so Fang can tag back in and slaps Lamia across the face while continuously switching his weapon between whip sword and gun mode and attacking her in pure rage. Malachite tags back in back flipping over snakes and firing grenades at Lamia and goes one on one against her until Vendetta tags in, swapping between her giant fan and its gun mode, they go back and forth for a while and Fang comes back in with his whip sword extended. He wraps it around Lamia's neck and pulls her to the ground he stands on her chest and stomps on her snakes. He attempts to choke her with tears of rage in his eyes but he decides that he isn't a monster like she is and throws her to the wall. Unbeknownst to the dark gods, they're slowly being herded into a small corner. They didn't realize this until they bumped into each other while trying to withdraw. And the song has a brief stop. Solaris Beetle: 'That's enough! Just give up. ''The exhausted dark Gods attempt to combine their powers but were shot by Qrow. '''Daji: '''You...you think its over?! IT'LL NEVER BE OVER! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE U- '''Malachite Nile: ''*shoots a grenade into her mouth* Geez you're starting to sound like Milton Grimm. ''Suddenly the dark gods begin glowing with a dark aura. Momo Hiroshi: '''They're at their limit! But this is where we make it or break it. '''Sandra Arcadian: '''Alright! '''Huli Shang: ''*to Aira, Yue, Belledonna, Midnight, Shinigami, Hanabi, Corona, Ebony, Mirî and Saaya* You guys ready? '''Ebony Scar: '*splits her rapier into twin estoc mode* ''More ready than we'll ever be. ''The dark gods charge at them but the Rebels, Momo and Sandra all surround the 10 girls. Huli Shang: 'You guys get the sealing portal up, we'll keep you covered. ''The 10 Rebels stab their weapons into the ground and activate their glyphs and creating the portal. Despite this the dark gods make one last attempt to destroy the Rebels. The song starts again. ''There's a moment that changes a life when We do something that no one else can And the path that we've taken will lead us One final stand There's a moment we make a decision Not to cower and crash to the ground The moment we face our worst demons Our courage found When we stand with friends And we won't retreat As we stare down death Then the taste is sweet We may fall But not like this – it won't be by your hand We may fall Not this place, not today We may fall Bring it all – it's not enough to take us down We may fall'' ''The Rebels , Momo and Sandra deflect back as many shots as they could from the dark gods all the while trying to keep the other 10 safe as they perform the 10 Trigram Sealing Curse. Suddenly they all feel a vacuum of wind pulling at them The dark gods look up in horror to the the portal completed and is slowly sucking them in. The Ten Trigram Sealing curse users all scream as they all switch into their super modes, their bodies all glow with their respective auras as they power up, causing the portal's power to greatly and increase and straight up create a full on vacuum. '' '''Daji: ''*charges at Huli* YOU LITTLE BI- ''Suddenly energy chains wrapped around her and begin dragging her into the dark portal. Loki stabs his sword into the ground and attempts to leave behind a fire clone but it was no use as the chains dragged him into the portal leaving behind his sword and claw marks on the ground. Hecate attempts to use an enchanted barrier on herself but this only strengthened the chain's grip on her. She is dragged into the portal, looking at Midnight furiously. Izanami summons a portal of her own and attempts to flee but the chains tied her up and pulled her into the portal in the blink of an eye. Daji soon found herslef struggling to break free from the chains and vacuum, as she struggles on the ground Huli walks up to her and kicks her into the portal without a second thought. Lamia was also dragged in the same way. But Eris was having none of it and kept of trying to the get the chains off of her. Eris: 'YOU LITTLE INGRATE! I'LL GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND WHEN I DO YOU'LL DIE! ''With the last bit of strength she has as she is dragged into the portal, she creates a golden apple right before she disappears into it and Mirî seals the portal, inadvertently sealing it within the apple. The Rebels watch as the apple, with the portal sealed inside falls harmlessly to the ground and the inscription "To the greatest fighter" appears on it. 'Leah Nemean: '''We...We did it! WE F-ING DID IT! '''Erin Discord: '''Zane! ''*she runs up to him and kisses him with tears of joy running down her face* '' '''Zane von Olympus: '''It's okay Erin, it's over now. It's all over, we can finally be together. ''Suddenly afladh of light fills the battle torn school. Odin, Zeus, Jupiter, The Jade Emperor and Izanagi appear. Odin snaps his fingers and the unconcious Nighogg disappears and is returned to the roots of the world tree. '''Zeus: I can't believe I'm about to say this but. Thank you, for defeating the dark gods. The Jade Emperor: The dark void will contain them for all eternity, though they can still do their respective jobs, but thry are confined to it andtheir powers are extremely limited so they can't hurt anyone any more. And the ones you defeated before, they're there too the dark void is where gods go when their physical form is destroyed and like those other ones they can still do their jobs and like the others are confined there and their powers are now exyremely limited. In other words they'll stay there forever. Odin: I never thought I'd see the day. After what you all managed to do, I am certain that the world will truly become a better place. The gods disappear. Everyone celebrates. '''Huli Shang: ' *takes out the light beam bracelet* ''And what's more important, is that we've earned our freedom! ''As the rebels celebrate their victory, they notice the golden apple left behind from the portal. Diamond Dite: '''Dammit not this crap again. '''Aros Ormr: The greatest fighter? Really Eris? Malachite Nile: 'We need to get it somewhere where it can never be seen ever again. ''They decided to make the apple impossible to reach, first Zane, Arashi, Asura, Raquelle, Solaris and Hanabi create a ball of lighting and fire around the apple, then Saaya creates an extreme thick and spikey layer of glass around it. Midnight places a sealing spell on the ball making the glass impossible to break, Ebony creates a box of rune stone and the sealed ball is placed inside and it is tied up multiple times by Mirî's energy chains and sealed within another rune stone box, this time with another seal on it. And to make no one can ever open it, Shaolin places a another seal on the box. They throw the box into the moat surrounding ever after high where it sunk to the bottom, never to be found again. Huli activates the light beam bracelet and a light purple beam shoots into the sky. Meanwhile a scout in New Troy sees the beam, the signal for the Rebels' victory. He quickly climbs down the trees. '''Trojan scout: '''THEY DID IT! THE DARK GODS ARE DEFEATED! '''Helia Troy: ''*tears of joy brimming in her eyes* Elena... ''But as everyone is celebrating their victory, Menelaus's troops arrive outside of the Enchanted Forest. And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes